The present invention relates generally to signs and more particularly to a sign apparatus having a driving mechanism attached thereto for securing a sign to the ground.
One of the most time consuming problems involved with erecting signs is the process of securing of such sign to the ground. Certain types of driving mechanisms have been devised for driving a stake portion into the ground, which stake portion is attached to the bottom of an upright member. An example of such a driving mechanism for a sign is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,817, for example. One of the problems with this type of a driving mechanism is that it is cumbersome; and, furthermore, it is not entirely safe. The safety problem arises when such a device is carried and a freely reciprocating shaft member with a pointed end thereon can slide out of a sleeve and injure a person if it happens to be tilted so that the shaft points downwardly to some degree at least. There is consequently a need for safety devices for solving this problem.
One common type of sign is one which has a vertically upstanding post member and a horizontal cross member attached thereto for hanging a sign thereon. One of the major problems with this type of a sign mounting apparatus is that it is extremely cumbersome and takes up a great deal of room in the trunk of a car or other hauling vehicle; and, sometimes, is even of a size which prohibits it from being transported from place to place in normal size automobiles. Consequently, there is a need for this type of sign mounting apparatus which can be readily broken down and made more compact for transporting from place to place, but still being readily and quickly reassembled for use.